


День всех живых

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [7]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Romance, Temporary Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Кугар как-то рассказывал о том, что лепестками цветов устилают дорогу на кладбище накануне Дня Мертвых, чтобы духи могли найти путь на этот свет. Но что, если День Мертвых прошел, а человек, которого ищет Дженсен, возможно, все еще жив?
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	День всех живых

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреком к тексту является композиция в исполнении Edvin Marton [Tosca Fantasy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GH-DbRhp4BQ)  
> К тексту есть иллюстрация [Дары смерти](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856075)  
> К тексту есть иллюстрация [Не стреляйте в бармена – он наливает как умеет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856252)  
> К тексту есть серия иллюстраций [Вместе мы дневали ночевали](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856297/chapters/73465368)

  


– Ты спятил, друг мой, – из зеркала на Дженсена смотрело его собственное немного размытое отражение.

Он потер глаза рукой и вернул очки на место. В неровном электрическом свете тени на бледном, осунувшемся лице казались разводами туши. В остальном ничего необычного, только едва отросший после операции ершик волос и розовый шрам слева на виске – привет от субдуральной гематомы. Однако Дженсена гораздо больше интересовал не тот след, который остался, а тот, что исчез.

По словам хирурга, проводившего операцию, ему сказочно повезло. Обычно подобные травмы приводили к куда более серьезным последствиям. Дженсен же не только обманул медицинскую статистику, но и восстанавливался в рекордные сроки. Врачи, конечно, говорили о возможных головных болях и головокружении, но приступов судорог или галлюцинаций не обещали. Зато все как один сходились на том, что после травмы отсутствие последовательных воспоминаний об обстоятельствах ее получения – норма.

Только никакой амнезии у Дженсена не было. Расскажи он все, что помнил, из хирургического отделения его бы перевели прямиком в психиатрическое крыло госпиталя. Поэтому он умолчал о том, как при взрыве его грудь проткнул кусок металлической арматуры. Тем более, что никаких следов этого ранения не осталось. Кожа слева под сердцем была чистой – ни единой царапины. Дженсен проверял раз сто с тех пор, как вернулся в мир живых. Вопреки отсутствию шрамов, он помнил и невыносимую боль, растекающуюся горячей волной, и вкус затапливающей горло крови, и стремительно подступающую со всех сторон темноту. Дальше начиналось то, из-за чего Дженсен сомневался в собственном рассудке куда сильнее, чем из-за отсутствующих отметин на теле. 

О том, что Кугар погиб, сообщил Клэй. Причиной стал тот же самый взрыв, отправивший Дженсена на больничную койку. Официально Кугар считался пропавшим без вести, ведь тело так и не нашли. Вероятно, не особо и пытались. Засекреченные задания ЦРУ за пределами США редко располагают к полноценным поисковым операциям. Но снимки места взрыва – груда покореженного металла и цементного крошева – не оставляли никаких шансов тому, кто находился внутри в момент детонации. Значит, Кугар был мертв. 

Только в воспоминаниях Дженсена они оба успели выбраться до того, как здание взлетело на воздух. Он видел своими глазами, как Кугар склоняется над ним, как безмолвно шевелятся его губы. Слов Дженсен разобрать не мог из-за нарастающего шума в ушах. Кажется, Кугар молился. Одной рукой он сжимал кольцо в виде черепа, которое носил во время миссий на цепочке с жетонами, второй беспомощно прикрывал рану на груди Дженсена, словно таким образом хотел что-то исправить. Кугар не мог не понимать, что это конец. И все-таки по его губам Дженсен разобрал пару слов, чтобы унести их с собой в беспамятство:

– Это не конец.

Сейчас, спустя почти два месяца, стоило только прикрыть глаза, как в памяти вставало темное от копоти, искаженное отчаянием лицо Кугара.

– Это не конец... – эхом отозвался Дженсен и уперся невидящим взглядом в зеркало. 

Человек в отражении убежденным не выглядел, скорее, усталым и озадаченным.

Отступив вглубь крошечного гостиничного номера, пропахшего чем-то цитрусовым, Дженсен замер в нерешительности. Сказать по правде, он сам не до конца понимал, что собирается делать дальше и зачем вообще приехал. Черт, он даже вещей с собой толком не взял. Он мог отправиться хоть на край земли, какая разница – куда, если Кугара он все равно больше никогда не увидит. Но смутная тревога, поселившаяся в груди с момента пробуждения в госпитале, звала за собой, не давая покоя. И Дженсен сбежал подальше от понимающих взглядов Клэя, сочувственных похлопываний по плечу Пуча и молчаливой солидарности Рока, не в силах объясниться даже с Джен. 

Для армейского начальства Дженсен сейчас находился в медицинском отпуске, который проводил у сестры в Нью-Гэмпшире. Для самой Джен он остался на реабилитацию в военном госпитале. Вряд ли кто-то из них смог бы заподозрить, куда его занесет на самом деле. Дженсен и сам не знал конечную точку своего путешествия, пока не купил билет на автобус до Мексики, а потом и до Дивисадеро. И как только вспомнил название? Будто кто на ухо шепнул. О крошечном городке, из которого происходила семья Альварес, Дженсен узнал почти случайно. Рассказывать о своих кровных родственниках Кугар не любил, лишь пару раз вскользь упоминал в разговоре бабушку. Дженсен догадывался почему. Вряд ли приверженцы религиозных традиций одобрили бы отношения подобные тем, которые связывали их с Кугаром. 

В тот самый первый раз они лежали в постели бок о бок, разгоряченные после секса, опьяненные друг другом и близостью, которая казалась обоим невозможной еще день назад. Дженсен лениво выводил пальцем узоры сперва на предплечье Кугара, затем спустился к ладони и что-то спросил про кольцо. Сейчас, как ни пытался, он не мог вспомнить свою точную фразу. Кажется, там было что-то про веру. Зато ответ Кугара врезался в память, хотя прошло уже сколько, лет пять? «Бабушка верила в Санта Муэрте. В Дивисадеро, откуда она родом, все в нее верят».

Кугар никогда не рассказывал, посещал ли эти края сам. Но у него не было могилы, на которую Дженсен мог бы прийти. А крошечный городок среди пустынных холмов в самом сердце Мексики подходил для скорби не хуже и не лучше любого другого места на земле.

Дженсен сам не заметил, как оказался на улице под палящим солнцем, а ноги уже несли его вниз по усыпанной бурой пылью мостовой, подальше от отеля. Одноэтажные здания, одно обшарпаннее другого, сливались в сплошную светло-коричневую стену. Они словно сошли с фотографий начала двадцатого века и, кажется, с тех самых пор не видели ремонта. На этом монохромном фоне ярко одетые прохожие казались пестрой стайкой шумных птиц. Среди испанской речи кое-где звучала английская. Оба эти языка Дженсен знал в совершенстве. Однако он не прислушивался к словам, машинально лавировал среди людского потока, двигаясь без цели и направления. Как поплавок, оторвавшийся от лески, который все дальше уносит волной. В дышащем зноем воздухе рыжим маревом стояла пыль, застилающая глаза.

Кугар как-то сказал, что дорога хранит память о тех, кто однажды прошел по ней. Возможно, здешние мостовые хранили память о нем. Хотелось думать, что он бывал здесь в детстве или юности, когда навещал бабушку. Он мог бы шагать мимо тех же самых обветшалых зданий, которые не изменились с тех пор. Мог бы заглядывать в приоткрытые двери местного бара, где за стойкой собирались после трудового дня завсегдатаи в широкополых шляпах и ярких шейных платках. Возможно даже, что именно здесь юный Карлос Альварес подцепил свою неистребимую тягу к головному убору и арафатке. 

Дженсен бы дорого дал, чтобы знать наверняка, существовало ли в реальности все то, что сейчас рисовало его воображение. Но даже если Кугар ходил этими самыми улицами, мимо глинобитных домиков, вдыхая прогретый, дрожащий маревом на солнце воздух – все это осталось в прошлом. Здесь и сейчас Дженсен был один. 

Дорога привела его к старой часовне – самому высокому зданию в округе. Она возвышалась над низкими постройками, как одинокое дерево над песками пустыни. Даже странно, что Дженсену не пришло в голову поднять взгляд раньше, он бы заметил ее от самого отеля. Перед церковью, прямо посреди мощеной булыжником площадки, помещался фонтан с мраморной статуей женщины в скрывающем лицо балахоне. Тонкие струйки воды стекали из чаши, которую она держала в руках. Скорее всего, какая-то святая. Вряд ли бы даже Кугар смог сказать наверняка. Несмотря на некоторую склонность к мистике, его отношения с религией всегда оставались довольно прохладными.

Мощеную площадку скрывали сухие оранжевые лепестки. Они хрустели как снег и рассыпались пылью под ногами. Только сейчас Дженсен сообразил, что, вероятно, за оранжево-бурый цвет улиц отвечал не только песок. Кугар как-то рассказывал о том, что лепестками цветов устилают дорогу на кладбище накануне Дня Мертвых, чтобы духи могли найти путь на этот свет. Про мертвых Дженсен не знал, но оранжевый ковер на земле без труда вывел на местное кладбище его самого. Атрибуты завершившегося праздника присутствовали и здесь. Землю перед каменными надгробиями украшали увядшие цветы, сладости, бутылки всех размеров и форм. Большинство свечей в разноцветных подставках уже погасли, но несколько, должно быть, зажженных сегодня, мигали огоньками. 

Дженсен прошелся между неровными рядами могил, разглядывая надписи на пыльных, потемневших от времени плитах. Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за даты начала прошлого века. Вероятно, он забрел на старое кладбище. Если предки семьи Альварес жили в этих местах, то именно здесь они нашли последнее пристанище. Кугар не нашел его вовсе. Возможно, стоило и впрямь организовать похороны. Но эту идею Дженсен отмел сразу же. Для захоронения требовалось тело, которого не осталось после взрыва. А формальную церемонию Кугар бы не одобрил. 

Тропинка, по которой шел Дженсен, закончилась. Впереди маячила низкая кладбищенская стена, за долгие годы вросшая в землю и потрескавшаяся. Время давно перевалило за полдень. Он ожидал, что побывав здесь, в этом городе, почувствует если не смирение с потерей, то хотя бы примет сам факт случившегося. Но возвращаясь по дороге, устланной крошевом из оранжевых лепестков, не ощущал абсолютно ничего. 

Вероятно, правы были брошюры из госпиталя. Чтобы осознать, требовалось больше, чем пара месяцев.

Найти отель с первой попытки не вышло. Со второй, впрочем, тоже. Дженсен винил во всем похожие одно на другое строения и собственную рассеянность. На пути сюда он смотрел по сторонам, но не видел, кажется, ничего. Теперь ни одна вывеска, попадавшаяся ему на пути, не откликалась узнаванием. С досады он специально свернул туда, где точно не был – рынок шумел так, что его бы Дженсен наверняка запомнил, даже если бы шел с закрытыми глазами. 

Крошечные размеры лотков с лихвой компенсировались их количеством. Казалось, здесь торговала половина города, а вторая – покупала, теснясь в узких проходах и перекрикивая друг друга. Наверное, он смотрелся здесь неуместно. Его прическа, одежда и даже цвет кожи, слишком бледный для местного, выдавали в нем пришельца. Но когда Дженсен двинулся вдоль ряда с домашней утварью ручной работы, никто не смотрел на него косо. Наоборот. Его окликали, указывали на товар и улыбались приветливо, словно дорогому гостю. Еще бы. Все эти люди рассчитывали, что американец что-нибудь у них купит и желательно втридорога.

Не улыбалась только пожилая женщина, закутанная в наполовину скрывающий лицо балахон. На прилавке перед ней блестела на солнце всевозможная кованая кухонная утварь. Одних ножей и кинжалов было столько, что Рок сдурел бы от зависти и, окажись он здесь, оставил бы часть месячного жалования. Когда Дженсен проходил мимо, торговка внезапно окликнула его:

– Уже нашел, что искал?

– То, что я искал, найти невозможно. – Дженсен остановился, разглядывая товары и прикидывая, будет ли уместным привезти сувениры Року и остальным? 

– Все можно найти, если хорошенько поискать.

Хриплый старческий голос настолько лучился самоуверенностью, что Дженсен моментально передумал что-либо у нее покупать. Он поднял взгляд от ножей к их владелице. На изрезанном морщинами лице в обрамлении кипенно-белых волос играла приторно-сладкая всезнающая улыбка, какая бывает у выживших из ума стариков. Иногда, перебрав выпивки, Кугар шутил, что лучше уйти до срока, чем дожить до маразма. Дошутился.

– А что, если я ищу того, кого уже нет на этом свете? – Дженсен сам не знал, что развязало ему язык, но не ожидал, что внезапная откровенность не смутит его собеседницу.

– Нет на этом, значит, есть на том, – она пожала плечами, будто это было нечто само собой разумеющееся. – Нет ничего проще, мальчик. В полночь отдай жизнь месту, где встречаются три дороги. И жди свою потерю. Подойдут любые дороги, вот хоть те, что у холмов за городом.

– А жизнь, надо думать, свою?

Торговка посмотрела на него как на сумасшедшего. Именно так Дженсен себя и чувствовал – дожил, пререкается с безумной старухой.

– Нет, если только не хочешь сам отправиться на тот свет. Речь не от твоей жизни. Хватит и такой, например. – С этими словами она ловко достала откуда-то из недр торгового лотка у себя под ногами самодельную клетку с крысой. – Купи один из моих кинжалов, и получишь ее бесплатно. Ну как?

С минуту Дженсен в молчании разглядывал зверька. Потом, все так же не проронив ни слова, развернулся и быстро пошел прочь. Но каждый шаг давался все труднее. Кугар верил… во что-то. Они не обсуждали эту тему, как и сотни других, но Дженсен знал, что тот относился серьезно к подобным вещам. Обрядам, духам, Дню Мертвых и тому подобному. Так возможно ли, чтобы?.. 

Когда пару минут спустя Дженсен вернулся к лотку с кованой утварью, торговка улыбнулась, обнажив неожиданно белые зубы. 

– Сколько? – чувствуя себя последним идиотом, спросил он. 

Когда назначенная весьма немаленькая сумма перекочевала в крючковатые руки торговки, Дженсен обзавелся красивым кинжалом и клеткой с крысой. К покупкам прилагался пластиковый пакет, на котором красовался логотип кока-колы. 

Бред и безумие – четко охарактеризовал Дженсен случившееся, оставляя позади шумные рыночные ряды. С другой стороны, здесь не было решительно никого, кто бы мог рассказать Джен, Пучу, Року и Клэю о его выходке. Поэтому когда предложенный способ не сработает, он просто напьется, проспится и вернется домой. Аминь.

Обратную дорогу Дженсен нашел очень быстро. Наверное, всплеск адреналина помог освежить память. Здание отеля оказалось буквально в нескольких улицах от рынка, прямо напротив того бара, который он приметил утром. 

Закат застал Дженсена сидящим на кровати с ножом в руке и крысой в клетке. Как полный псих, он принес с ужина хлеб с сыром. Не для себя. Самому Дженсену кусок не лез в горло. Зато крыса, не подозревая о том, какая участь ей уготована, смела предложенное угощение. В конце концов, даже приговоренных убийц кормят перед казнью. Чем крыса хуже? О том, кем в этом сравнении выступает он сам, думать не хотелось. 

Поэтому Дженсен разглядывал кинжал, бликующий в лучах солнца. Привычный к армейским ножам, он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Тут явно потрудился мастер. Фигурную рукоять венчали крошечные кованые черепа, а узкое длинное лезвие само по себе могло считаться произведением искусства, не меньше. Но для обычной домашней утвари его слишком хорошо заточили. Случайно коснувшись острием подушечки пальца, Дженсен, словно завороженный, наблюдал, как на коже выступает крупная алая капля. В голове было пусто, как ночью среди песчаной равнины – ни единой мысли. Боли он даже не почувствовал.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Дженсен поднялся и спрятал в пакет атрибуты будущего жертвоприношения. Как любил говаривать Кугар, каждой вещи – свое имя. С наступлением темноты город стал немного тише и намного темнее. Уличным освещением местных жителей особо не баловали. Зато светила полная луна. А Дженсен привык пробираться в потемках. Тем более, тут никто не мог запретить ему воспользоваться фонариком из-за угрозы получить пулю от вражеского снайпера.

Дорогу, ведущую из города к холму и далее – в пустыню, он нашел без лишних проблем. Она словно сама стелилась под ноги. Взбираясь по песчаному склону, Дженсен даже ни разу не оступился. Только гадал – откуда тут взяться перекрестку? Да еще и трех дорог… Поделом ему будет, когда окажется, что он просто так шатался полночи, чтобы играться в оккультиста. 

Однако дороги нашлись. Дженсен увидел искомое, стоило взобраться на вершину. За спиной лежал спящий город, а прямо перед ним в слабом лунном свете виднелся перекресток. Тропа, на которой он стоял, уходила прямиком в пустыню, пересекаясь с двумя другими. Куда вели они, Дженсен не представлял. Если он правильно помнил, шоссе подходило к городу с другой стороны. 

Поудобнее перехватив пакет, он сделал шаг вперед. 

Все это время крыса никак не проявляла себя – ни писком, ни шорохом. А сейчас, как ручная, позволила вытащить себя из клетки и замерла, покорно ожидая своей участи. Эта покорность стала последней каплей. Дженсен вдруг ясно увидел, как выглядит со стороны. С кинжалом в одной руке и крысой в другой, готовый совершить жертвоприношение, как свихнувшийся фанатик. Он почти почувствовал, как пронзает острием крошечное тельце и с пальцев течет горячая кровь, впитываясь в песок. И что дальше? Бросить трупик грызуна и сидеть, ожидая появления Кугара, потому что так посоветовала безумная старуха? Настолько сильно он пока еще не свихнулся. 

Кинжал выпал из руки. Ноги не держали, и Дженсен тяжело опустился на колени прямо в пыль. Его мутило. За время службы он совершил достаточно убийств, чтобы отправиться на электрический стул, не будь все они санкционированы армией США. Его никогда не беспокоили угрызения совести. Он защищал свою жизнь и жизни своих товарищей, убитые им люди были бандитами и террористами. Но лишить жизни беззащитное животное он не мог. Будто почувствовав это, юркое крысиное тельце выскользнуло из пальцев и бесшумно растворилось в темноте. Дженсен остался неподвижно сидеть на холодном песке, глядя прямо перед собой и не видя ровным счетом ничего. 

Старой мошеннице было нужно от него одно – чтобы он купил чертов кинжал втридорога. А он и повелся. Не мальчик уже, чтобы верить в сказки. О чем он только думал, когда ввязался в эту авантюру?! К сожалению, Дженсен прекрасно знал – о чем. О том же самом, что и весь последний месяц, пока валялся на больничной койке, баюкая в памяти каждую улыбку, прикосновение, насмешливо оброненную фразу, каждый поцелуй и взгляд. 

От неудобной позы затекли ноги. Пора было возвращаться. И наконец напиться до беспамятства. В спину светила луна, и когда Дженсен шевельнулся, на песке вместе с ним шевельнулись две тени. Одна – его собственная, а вторая...

Он обернулся так резко, что хрустнула шея, но бестолку. Позади него во все стороны простиралась пустыня, мертвенно-серая в призрачном лунном свете. Никого. Разумеется, никого. Да и кто бы мог там быть? Только силуэты кактусов и поворот тропы, за которыми скрывался спуск в город. Если у Дженсена разыгралось воображение, в этом была виновата бессонная ночь и ненормальная старуха со своими россказнями. Будь здесь Кугар – настоящий из плоти и крови, из прошлого – он бы отчитал Дженсена за идиотизм и беспечность. Огнестрельное оружие не взял, кинжал потерял. Растяпа. Дженсен почти слышал его недовольные интонации в собственной голове.

Он пошарил перед собой в поисках оброненного кинжала, ожидаемо ничего не нашел – да и как его найдешь в этом песке? – и тяжело поднялся на ноги. К черту. Пошатываясь и ежась от холода, Дженсен двинулся в сторону города. Небо усыпали мириады светящихся точек. Такие звезды не увидишь в крупных городах с их световым загрязнением. Кугар всегда любил этот полуночный час. 

Дженсен плохо помнил, как спустился с холма, и еще хуже – как шел по безлюдным, слабо освещенными улицам. В отель он вернулся незадолго до рассвета. Стоило голове коснуться подушки – и темнота поглотила его окончательно.

Проснулся Дженсен пару часов спустя с гудящими висками, чувствуя себя таким разбитым, словно накануне осуществил свой план и действительно напился. Даже во рту стоял характерный кисловатый привкус. Вероятно, обещанные врачами мигрени все-таки не обошли его стороной, как он ни надеялся на обратное. Несмотря на полуночные бдения, заснуть снова не получалось. Перед тем, как собираться в обратный путь, стоило раздобыть хотя бы тайленол. С этой целью Дженсен кое-как натянул брюки и отправился на улицу под палящее солнце. Вчера он видел аптеку на углу дома прямо перед рынком. 

Мысль о том, чтобы пойти и высказать вчерашней торговке все, что думает, Дженсен отбросил как идиотскую. Сам виноват. Зато сегодня память не сыграла с ним злую шутку, и аптека обнаружилась ровно там, где и была накануне. Выщербленные ступени у входа занимал пожилой мексиканец с корзинками оранжевых цветов. Тех самых, высохшие в пыль лепестки которых усыпали улицы города.

– Не успел продать все перед праздником, – пожаловался он Дженсену на чистом английском, когда тот хотел пройти мимо. – Не хотите купить? 

– Мне незачем.

– Ой ли? Они почему-то думают, что духи могут найти обратную дорогу только в День Мертвых. – Из-под капюшона хламиды, в которую был одет старец, выжидательно смотрели не по-старчески внимательные темные глаза. От этого взгляда сердце пропустило удар. Против собственной воли Дженсен замер посреди залитой солнцем улицы, чувствуя, как руки немеют от холода. Довольный произведенным эффектом старец ухмыльнулся: – Они считают, что нужно усыпать лепестками дорогу на кладбище. Тогда как сгодится любая дорога и любая ночь. Живые, что с них взять.

– Стало быть, – медленно проговорил Дженсен, глядя прямо в насмешливые глаза старца, – сойдет и перекресток дорог, что за городом.

– Почему бы и нет. Так что, покупаете?

На него смотрели выжидательно и беззлобно, словно Дженсен был забавной зверушкой, за которой интересно наблюдать. Или же он просто свихнулся и принимает обычного торговца за… кого-то, кем тот не является. 

Быстро, чтобы не дать себе времени на раздумья, Дженсен выудил из кармана пригоршню мелочи и обменял на пышный букет. В прогретом солнцем воздухе поплыл терпкий горьковатый аромат, напоминающий запах увядающей листвы и меда. Потерявший к Дженсену всякий интерес торговец принялся как ни в чем не бывало поправлять оставшиеся цветы. 

Чувствуя себя как во сне, Дженсен развернулся и пошел прочь. Только оказавшись в своем номере, он сообразил, что так и не купил тайленол, как собирался. Боль в висках стихла, зато голова казалась непомерно тяжелой, а в глаза словно песка насыпали. Дженсен повалился на кровать и, едва успев снять очки, заснул.

Ему снился Кугар, который перебирал его волосы, называл идиотом и требовал немедленно вернуться домой.

Открыв глаза, Дженсен обнаружил, что уже глубокая ночь. Если бы не оглушительный запах увядших листьев и меда, он бы решил, что торговец приснился ему, как и Кугар. Но нет. Букет лежал рядом на кровати. Дженсен сглотнул. Мало ли, что ему могло показаться? Врачи предупреждали, что мигрени не ограничиваются головными болями и могут вызвать ощущение нереальности происходящего вокруг. Что во время особо тяжелых приступов может нарушаться восприятие обращенной к нему речи. Говорили, что со временем это пройдет и бояться не стоит.

Дженсен не боялся. Старец с цветами легко мог быть обычным торговцем, который хотел сбыть товар доверчивому иностранцу. А мог и не быть. Кугар мог погибнуть при взрыве, как и сказал Клэй. Но что, если нет? Что, если воспоминания Дженсена были совсем не порождением травмы головы? 

Всю дорогу до перекрестка ни головная боль, ни головокружение не потревожили его. Дженсен двигался в темноте, как при свете дня – уверенно и быстро. Казалось, даже поднимался на холм по своим же собственным следам, оставшимся с ночи. С одной стороны, вряд ли на весь городок нашелся еще один ненормальный, за прошлые сутки посетивший это место. С другой… кто-то же протоптал тропинку, исчезающую в темноте впереди него.

Встав точно на пересечение дорог, он крутанулся на месте, оглядываясь по сторонам. Никого. Насколько хватало глаз и лунного света, кругом лежала безмолвная пустыня. Если поблизости и был кто-то, то лишь ночные животные, выбравшиеся с наступлением темноты из своих нор. 

На холоде аромат цветов притупился. Дженсен потеребил лепесток в пальцах и поднес к носу – все равно мед и увядшие листья едва улавливались. А жаль, ему даже начал нравится этот запах. Ритуалы, касающиеся празднования Дня Мертвых, он знал очень условно. В основном про то, что надо поставить фотографию усопшего и выпивку, рассыпать цветы по дороге. Оборвав крупные соцветия, Дженсен принялся крошить их в пыль под ногами. 

За этим занятием прошло минут двадцать. Уж очень медленно он рвал лепестки. По мере того, как руки пустели, становилось очевидно, что все случившееся днем – плод воображения и не более того. Никто не придет. Потому что некому приходить. Как бы сильно Дженсену ни хотелось обратного. Продрогнув в легкой ветровке на ночном холоде, он понимал это как никогда отчетливо. Но упрямо ходил туда-сюда, втаптывая лепестки и головки цветков в пыль, пока окончательно не замерз.

Ощущение полного бессилия накатило так остро, что Дженсен со всей силы пнул ногой ни в чем не повинную дорогу. Но движение вышло слишком резким. Он оступился и упал на руки и колени. Пальцы утонули в холодном песке. Дженсен взвесил пригоршню в ладони – ни единой цветочной головки. Хотя он бросал их прямо себе под ноги. Сердце подскочило в груди, в висках зашумело. Несколько минут Дженсен лихорадочно шарил перед собой, потом сбоку, затем развернулся прямо на четвереньках – пусто. Цветы не могли никуда деться, ночь стояла лунная и безветренная, он бы заметил, нашел хоть один лепесток. Если только они все еще были здесь.

По коже пробежал мороз, не имеющих ничего общего со стылым ночным воздухом, и волоски на загривке встали дыбом. Будь Дженсен котом, он бы сейчас шипел, выгибая спину.

– Покажись! – заорал он, все еще стоя на коленях и до рези в глазах вглядываясь во тьму. – Вот же я, выходи!

Он сам не знал, к кому обращается, к Кугару? Или к тому существу, которое обернулось сперва торговкой с ножами, потом продающим цветы старцем? Той, кольцо с чьим символом Кугар носил при себе всегда.

Задыхающийся, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, Дженсен продолжал выкрикивать требования и проклятья, пока горло совсем не пересохло.

– Это ты забрала его? – прохрипел он и умолк, прислушиваясь.

Вместо ответа внезапно поднявшийся ветер бросил в лицо пригоршню песка.

Дженсен медленно поднялся с колен, сжимая кулаки. 

– Значит, ты, – обратился он к клубящейся впереди тьме. – Не думай, что я отступлю. 

Небо над горами уже светлело, из чернильного становясь кобальтово-синим, и Дженсен повернул в сторону города. Всю дорогу до отеля он чувствовал пристальный взгляд в спину, а в шуме ветра, гоняющего пыль под ногами, слышал ехидную усмешку. 

Он собирался отправиться на рынок сразу же, как только смоет песок с лица и волос. Но стоило сесть на постель, чтобы стянуть джинсы, как голова сама собой опустилась на подушку, будто кто в спину подтолкнул. От пары часов сна ничего не случится – рассудил Дженсен и закрыл глаза. 

Во сне он снова видел Кугара. На этот раз тот стоял прямо напротив, скрестив руки на груди. Вместо привычной шляпы его голову венчал венок из чертовых оранжевых цветов и свечей, похожих на те, которые Дженсен видел в подставках на кладбище. Кугар долго молчал, прежде чем произнести одно-единственное слово: «Остановись».

Когда Дженсен проснулся, в окно светило полуденное солнце. Оно слепило глаза и бликовало на линзах лежащих поверх подушки очков. И когда только успел снять? Дженсен со стоном перекатился на спину, рывком поднялся и застыл – на полу виднелся след из оранжевых лепестков, ведущих к двери. Словно насмешка и приглашение одновременно.

Дженсен даже не заметил, как вылетел из отеля, подгоняемый злостью и предвкушением. Улицы слились перед глазами в сплошной коричневый поток стен, буро-оранжевых дорог, люди мелькали и пропадали прочь из поля зрения, как картонные фигурки с рекламных стендов в магазине. Дженсен ворвался на рынок и остановился, словно налетел на стеклянную стену. С противоположного конца заставленного лотками ряда на него смотрела девочка. Белое платье и длинные темные волосы, волной укрывающие плечи, делали ее похожей на любого другого ребенка, которого он видел в своей жизни. И лишь взгляд – тяжелый, пронизывающий насквозь – выдавал истинную сущность. 

Боясь потерять ее из виду, Дженсен устремился вперед, но в своей спешке налетел на пузатого торговца дынями, ругнулся, а когда осмотрелся в следующий раз – девочка исчезла.

Он так резко повернулся, пытаясь снова ее найти, что перед глазами зарябило. Яркие фрукты и овощи, разноцветная одежда. Ни следа белого. Дженсен лихорадочно искал взглядом девочку и вздрогнул, обнаружив ее буквально в шаге от себя. Там, где еще секунду назад никого не было.

– Принеси выпивки самой крепкой выдержки, какую найдешь. 

Ее голос, казалось, звучал внутри черепной коробки, настолько четко Дженсен слышал каждое слово в шуме рынка. Она забрала Кугара и не собиралась отдавать. Только играла с Дженсеном, изводя его бессмысленными заданиями, день за днем подтачивая его веру в собственный рассудок. Что-то темное и злое поднималось изнутри, затапливая сознание так, что в глазах потемнело:

– Не слишком ли ты мала, чтобы пить, девочка, – последнее слово Дженсен выплюнул, как ядовитую ягоду. Во рту тотчас стало горько.

Пухлые детские губки скривились в ехидной, совсем не по-детски жесткой ухмылке:

– А это не для меня.

Она медленно пошла прочь, оставив Дженсена стоять посреди торгового ряда. 

Может быть, он и слетел с катушек. Или слетит в самом скором времени. Ну и пусть. Чтобы вернуть Кугара, он был готов на что угодно. Безумнее, чем уже есть, он все равно стать не сможет.

Стоило ему моргнуть, как существо, принявшее облик ребенка, растворилось среди людского потока. Еще несколько долгих мгновений Дженсен смотрел туда, где только что была детская фигурка, а потом отправился на поиски.

Вопреки ожиданиям подходящую выпивку он нашел только ближе к вечеру. Кто бы мог подумать, что в здешних местах так трудно достать крепкое спиртное?! Все магазинчики, которые обследовал Дженсен, могли снабдить его разве что портвейном. О давешнем баре он вспомнил, когда уже успел порядком разозлиться. Да что не так с этим городом, если с прилавков разом исчез ром, абсент и даже коньяк? 

Внутри заведение оказалось такое же обшарпанное, как и снаружи. У стойки клевал носом подвыпивший посетитель, еще несколько человек занимали места за столиками в темном зале. Их разговоры смешивались с негромким бормотанием приемника в неразборчивую какофонию звуков. На просьбу дать самое крепкое спиртное, какое найдется, бармен и глазом не моргнув предложил Дженсену темную бутылку с наполовину оторванной пожелтевшей этикеткой. Судя по стоимости, которую пришлось за нее выложить, этот ром должен был как минимум излечивать от всех болезней. 

В отель Дженсен не возвращался. Еще засветло он отправился на уже знакомый перекресток. Место, которое он дважды видел ночью, при свете закатного солнца выглядело ничем не примечательно. Три дороги пересекались на вершине холма, чтобы разбежаться в разные стороны. Одна вела из города к далеким громадам гор на горизонте. Две другие выходили из пустыни и в ней же исчезали, обходя человеческие постройки стороной. Кто и зачем протоптал их, оставалось загадкой. 

Теперь Дженсен мог лишь одно – ждать. Пока солнце не село, он осмотрел песок у себя ногами и не обнаружил ни единого лепестка из тех, что раскидал накануне. В сгущающихся сумерках пустыня преображалась, словно кто-то постепенно уменьшал яркость. Тускнели краски, расплывались очертания колючих кустов и камней вдоль дороги, таял силуэт гор на горизонте. В отсутствие солнца окружающий мир погрузился в темноту, которую не нарушал даже лунный свет. Беззвездное небо затянули тучи. От холодного ночного бриза Дженсен непроизвольно поежился и крепче перехватил бутылку. 

Так, в абсолютной тишине прошло… Черт знает сколько минут или часов. Расхаживая туда-сюда, чтобы согреться, Дженсен потерял счет времени. Он ждал и ждал. И снова ждал в кромешной темноте. Пока пальцы, сжимающие стеклянное горлышко, не свело судорогой. Дженсен выругался и перехватил его другой рукой. 

– Я пришел за Кугаром и никуда не уйду, – сообщил он, расправив плечи, как перед рукопашной.

Но никто не собирался ни отвечать ему, ни нападать. Вероятно, потому, что, кроме Дженсена, здесь не было никого, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось верить в обратное. Та, что обернулась старухой, стариком и ребенком, не пришла. Да и существовала ли она?.. 

Что, если врачи ошиблись в своих прогнозах, и все события последних дней – лишь наваждение, порожденное травмой головы и болью утраты? Но Дженсен буквально вчера разбросал на этой самой дороге лепестки… которые легко мог унести ветер. Он же видел Санта Муэрте, принявшую облик девочки, своими глазами! А если нет? Мог ли Дженсен быть уверенным в собственном рассудке, в том, что видел и слышал, и помнил?

Ответов не было. Ответов не могло быть.

Кажется, Дженсен провел во тьме и тишине уже целую вечность. И за это время не произошло ни-че-го. Если не считать того, что он продрог до костей и почти уверился в собственном безумии. Но не этого ли она и хотела?..

– Ну уж нет. У тебя не получится заморочить мне голову. Я видел то, что видел. И помню то, что помню. И буду приходить сюда каждую ночь, если потребуется. Так что давай просто решим все здесь и сейчас. Отпусти Кугара.

Холод усиливался, или Дженсену лишь так казалось? К концу своей речи его неконтролируемо трясло, так что зуб на зуб не попадал, а руки ходили ходуном. Внутри клокотало, постепенно ширясь и затапливая сознание, нечто черное и злое. В наступившей тишине Дженсен замахнулся и что было сил швырнул бутылку о высохшую землю. Раздался звук бьющегося стекла, и все снова стихло.

– Никуда не уйду, пока ты его не отпустишь, – сообщил Дженсен темноте.

И та откликнулась.

– Я никого не удерживаю.

Там, где мгновение назад клубилась чернильная тьма, стояла уже знакомая девочка с длинными распущенными волосами. Фонарь в ее руке источал ровное белесое свечение.

– Отпусти его, – потребовал Дженсен, чувствуя, как все внутри замирает.

– Я его не удерживаю. Он обрел покой. Там, где он сейчас, нет ни тревог, ни бед, ни печалей.

– Тогда отведи меня туда. К нему.

Маска показного равнодушия исчезла с ее лица, обнажая самодовольную улыбку.

– Хорошо. Но ты не сможешь увести его силой. Чтобы уйти, он должен этого захотеть. 

– Он захочет, – зло пообещал Дженсен, даже не пытаясь скрывать обуревающие его эмоции. 

В молчаливом жесте следовать за ней, девочка… Санта Муэрте подняла фонарь повыше и легкой поступью двинулась к спуску. Чтобы не потерять ее из виду, Дженсен сорвался на бег. Но она не спешила, выжидая на краю холма, у подножья которого раскинулся город. Совсем не тот, по улицам которого Дженсен ходил все эти дни. 

Ночь закончилась здесь, а день еще не наступил, и постройки утопали в густом тумане, какой бывает в предрассветный час. С возвышения Дженсен мог рассмотреть крыши и стены домов, начисто лишенные цвета, серые и монохромные. Над этим местом безраздельно властвовала та, которая сейчас шла впереди, не оставляя следов на пыльной дороге. Она вела Дженсена за собой, как собачку на поводке, не оглядываясь, уверенная, что он не остановится.

И по мере того, как город приближался, вырастая из песков перед ними, девочка менялась. Пока они шли по серой мостовой мимо серых зданий, детская фигурка вытягивалась, подол платья становился длиннее, распущенные волосы превратились в накидку, скрывающую голову. Несколько шагов – и перед Дженсеном стояла Санта Муэрте в короне из цветов, переплетенных с длинными тонкими клинками. К нему обратилось лицо с черными провалами на месте глазниц.

– Он здесь. – Рука с фонарем указывала на здание с вывеской паба. Конь, вставший на дыбы. Точно такую Дженсен видел накануне, когда покупал ром. – Но он не пойдет с тобой.

– Это мы еще посмотрим. 

– А у тебя большое самомнение.

Звук ее голоса пульсировал в такт шума крови в ушах, и Дженсен оскалился, как зверь, загнанный в угол:

– У тебя тоже.

В ответ Санта Муэрте рассмеялась, искренне и легко. В глубине черных провалов глазниц вспыхнули и тут же погасли белые искры. Раздался шорох, который вынудил Дженсена посмотреть себе под ноги – дорогу устилал плотный ковер сухих серых лепестков, которые шуршали на ветру. И как только он раньше не обратил на это внимания? Когда Дженсен снова поднял взгляд, улица перед ним опустела. Будто бы он ожидал чего-то другого.

По мере того, как он шаг за шагом приближался к бару, туман вокруг сгущался, скрывая контуры зданий. У Дженсена за спиной будто бы выросла призрачная стена, которая отрезала путь к отступлению. Только отступать он не собирался.

Толкнув дверь, которая оказалась вполне материальной, Дженсен шагнул в бар. Несмотря на дюжину зажженных свечей, внутри было темно. Туман будто бы проникал сюда прямо с улицы, плотной пеленой скрывая от взгляда дальнюю стену и столики. Тонкие языки пламени проглядывали сквозь него то тут, то там, из-за чего казались парящими в воздухе. Они не интересовали Дженсена. Он наконец нашел то, что так искал. За стойкой, опершись о нее локтями, сидел Кугар. Без шляпы, с распущенными волосами и в той самой рубашке, в которой снился Дженсену накануне. Горло сдавило, и оклик застрял в груди, обернувшись глухим хрипом.

– Кугар...

Тот не обернулся ни на имя, ни на шорох шагов (чертовы лепестки оказались и здесь). Даже не поднял головы, когда Дженсен пересек разделяющее их расстояние, чтобы встать рядом. 

– Кугар?

Знакомое до последней черточки, до крошечной родинки на подбородке лицо не выражало ни радости узнавания, ни раздражения за нарушенное уединение – вообще ничего. Взгляд Кугара упирался в темное полированное дерево барной стойки, в котором, дрожа, отражалось пламя свечей. Казалось, он даже не слышал, что его позвали.

– Ну давай же, Куг. Приходи в себя и пойдем отсюда. У меня от этого места мороз по коже.

Дженсен тронул его за плечо, больше всего боясь, что рука пройдет насквозь, но этого не случилось. Зато исходящий от Кугара холод чувствовался даже сквозь ткань рубашки. 

– Ну же, посмотри на меня.

Когда он медленно, как во сне, обернулся к Дженсену, в его глазах плескались отблески свечей. Но взгляд по-прежнему не выражал ничего, на лице, обычно нахмуренном или насмешливом, не отражалось ни единой эмоции. Он смотрел не на Дженсена, а сквозь него, будто того и не существовало вовсе.

Так вот, значит, что эта сука имела ввиду под «нет ни тревог, ни бед, ни печалей». Забвение. 

– Ну уж нет, друг мой. Никуда ты от меня не денешься. Не для того я два месяца считал, что окончательно спятил, чтобы уйти ни с чем. Если ты не помнишь меня, то я расскажу. Это я, Дженсен, твоя заноза в заднице. 

Кугар все так же безразлично смотрел куда-то за его плечо, и Дженсен закусил губу, лихорадочно соображая, что делать дальше. Туман вокруг них постепенно сгущался. Не зная, чего еще ожидать от этого места, Дженсен подтащил ногой стул и плюхнулся рядом. 

Бутылка с наполовину оторванной этикеткой, та самая, которую он разбил на перекрестке, стояла на барной стойке вместе с двумя стаканами. Дженсен был уверен – она появилась там секунду назад. Но он все равно отвинтил крышку и разлил содержимое, рассудив, что выпивка как нельзя лучше подходит для дружеской беседы. В нос ударил резкий аромат рома. Дженсен поднял стакан, а второй подтолкнул к Кугару. 

– Помнишь, как мы напились в три года назад после Пакистана? 

По правде сказать, он и сам помнил ту попойку в начале увольнительной лишь фрагментарно. Крошечное лесное озеро, палатка, потрескивающий поленьями костер, ощущение ночной прохлады на разгоряченной коже. И Кугар, который с пьяной улыбкой потянул его танцевать. Они топтались на месте, пока не повалились в траву, смеясь и цепляясь друг за друга. Утром Дженсен матерился на чем свет стоит, вытряхивая песок и мелкие листья из трусов под насмешливым взглядом Кугара. 

– А помнишь, когда мы впервые остались присматривать за Кэтлин?

Еще одна увольнительная, на этот раз сохранившаяся в памяти до мельчайших деталей. На протяжении нескольких часов они вдвоем безуспешно пытались успокоить Кэтлин, которая хотела к уехавшей в командировку маме. Дженсен тогда сам готов был расплакаться от беспомощности как пятилетка. Ситуацию спас Кугар. Подхватив Кэтлин на руки, он кружился с ней по комнате в подобии танца, пока она не заснула. Полчаса спустя Дженсен впервые его поцеловал.

– А ты помнишь, что сказал мне при нашей первой встрече?

Они оба получили назначение в группу полковника Клэя в одно время и прибыли – тоже одновременно, с точностью до минуты. Не успевший переодеться после возвращения из увольнительной Дженсен щеголял розовой майкой с единорогом и улыбался, протягивая ладонь. Кугар мрачно покосился на него из-под полей шляпы. Но на рукопожатие ответил без промедления, твердо и уверенно. После того, как они представились друг другу, он вполголоса добавил по-испански: «Позер». На что Дженсен не моргнув глазом, так же по-испански откликнулся: «Спасибо за комплимент». Чем вызвал первую недоверчивую улыбку Кугара.

Сейчас тот не улыбался. Зато, кажется, слушал. Но слышал ли хоть слово? Его взгляд по-прежнему оставался отсутствующим, движения, когда он подносил стакан к губам, – механическими. Стоило выпивке закончиться, как он поднялся с места.

Внутри словно что-то оборвалось. Дженсен вскочил, больше всего боясь, что сейчас Кугар просто растворится в окружающем их тумане. 

– Ты должен, обязан меня вспомнить.

Не оборачиваясь и никак не реагируя, Кугар двинулся к выходу. В сгущающемся сумраке его фигура с каждым шагом становилась все более расплывчатой. Пока серая пелена не проглотила его целиком, Дженсен бросился следом.

Снаружи ничего не поменялось. Мир оставался таким же безмолвным, пустым, навечно застрявшим между ночью и рассветом, начисто лишенным красок. Заметив на земле проблеск оранжевого, Дженсен едва не споткнулся и не упустил из виду быстро удаляющуюся спину Кугара. Тот двигался так же быстро и бесшумно, как и всегда. Но Дженсена не покидало ощущение, что если потеряет его сейчас на этих улицах, то больше не найдет никогда. Пара оранжевых лепестков на земле под ногами сменилась цветочной головкой. Стоило поднять ее, как в нос ударил оглушительный запах увядающих листьев и меда. Кугар никогда не питал слабости к сладкому. Но если губы Дженсена оказывались испачканы в шоколаде или сахарной крошке, не упускал случая собрать их языком. 

Потому что Кугар питал слабость к поцелуям. Этим стоило воспользоваться. Если слова не пробудили в нем воспоминания, то, возможно, прикосновение – сможет.

Не выпуская из рук цветочную головку, Дженсен сорвался на бег. Кугар уводил его все дальше в лабиринт одинаковых серых стен. Только под ногами, как дорожная разметка, то тут, то там мелькали оранжевые лепестки. Словно кто-то заранее определил их путь.

На очередном повороте Дженсен догнал Кугара. Впереди, черное на сером, высилась часовня. Та самая, перед которой был фонтан со статуей укутанной в длинный балахон женщины. Самое сердце города. Ее часовня, ее статуя, ее вотчина. Дженсен должен был сразу догадаться. Санта Муэрте с самого начала вела их сюда.

Прежде чем Кугар успел сделать шаг вперед, Дженсен развернул его за плечо и прижался губами к губам. Мир замер, сжавшись до ледяного безответного прикосновения. Дженсен не останавливался. В этот поцелуй он вложил все – боль утраты и радость встречи, страх потерять снова и головокружительную надежду. Мгновение, в течение которого Кугар оставался неподвижен, длилось, казалось вечность. Оно закончилось, когда он отступил назад и с нечитаемым лицом шагнул прочь. От Дженсена. К часовне. На ступеньках в венке из цветов и клинков его ожидала Санта Муэрте.

Дженсен проиграл по всем статьям. Но он скорее позволил бы себе сгинуть среди клубящегося кругом тумана, чем остановиться. Он должен был пробиться сквозь маску безразличия хоть как-то. Если привязанность и страсть Кугар не почувствовал, то, возможно, сможет ощутить ярость.

Времени на раздумья Дженсен себе не оставил. Оказавшись рядом с Кугаром, он снова вцепился в его плечо, сминая в пальцах ткань вместе с цветочной головкой, которую так и не выбросил. В воздухе снова остро запахло увядшими листьями и медом. На этот раз целовать Дженсен не собирался.

– Ты обещал, что это еще не конец. Ты, черт возьми, обещал мне, что это не конец. И теперь хочешь оставить меня одного? – Он схватил Кугара за грудки и, пока тот оставался безучастным, как следует встряхнул. – Лжец.

Это наконец возымело ответную реакцию. Только не ту, на которую рассчитывал Дженсен. Все с той же маской холодного безразличия на лице Кугар вывернулся из захвата и ловкой подсечкой отправил его на землю. От удара перехватило дыхание и слезы выступили на глазах. Дженсен закашлялся, но все равно слепо потянулся вперед, чтобы не дать Кугару уйти. Все что угодно, только бы не дать ему подняться по мраморным ступеням часовни и скрыться за тяжелыми резными дверями. Обратного пути оттуда уже не будет.

В отчаянной попытке не допустить этого, Дженсен приподнялся и со всей силы толкнул Кугара под колени. На мостовую они повалились вместе, одним клубком сплетенных конечностей, острых локтей и коленей. В рукопашном бою их силы всегда были примерно равны. Гибкость Кугара компенсировала преимущество Дженсена в мышечной массе. Здесь и сейчас это осталось по-прежнему. Стоило одному взять верх, как другой тут же валил его на землю. Сухие лепестки под ними с тихим хрустом рассыпались в пыль, оседающую на одежде и волосах. Среди серых кусочков во всклокоченной шевелюре Кугара застрял один оранжевый лепесток – яркий мазок среди бескрайнего монохрома. 

Заглядевшись на него, Дженсен в очередной раз оказался на спине. Навалившийся сверху Кугар крепко прижимал его руки к мостовой – не вырваться. Дернувшись, Дженсен задел ногой нечто металлическое, тихонько звякнувшее о камни. 

У него под боком лежал знакомый кинжал с узким лезвием.

Отдай жизнь месту, где встречаются три дороги, и жди свою потерю. Так сказала Санта Муэрте, вручив его Дженсену в их первую встречу. С этого все началось. Этим все и должно было закончиться. 

Когда Дженсен скосил глаза на часовню, Санта Муэрте неспешно спускалась со ступенек. Внезапная догадка тотчас обернулась уверенностью. Не зря прямо сейчас Дженсен лежал ровно на перекрестке. К маленькой площади перед часовней вели три дороги. Одна – та, по которой пришел Дженсен, другая – от кладбища, третья же уходила куда-то вглубь призрачного города, теряясь в пелене тумана.

Сыгранная словно по нотам партия достигла своей кульминации. Платой за свободу Кугара с самого начала должна была стать жизнь, в конце концов он сам отдал такую цену за Дженсена.

Санта Муэрте остановилась рядом и подняла кинжал с мостовой. Она смотрела на них обоих с улыбкой на бескровных губах, выжидая, когда Дженсен примет решение. Этот момент как нельзя лучше подходил для того, чтобы высвободиться. Ударить застывшего Кугара ногой в солнечное сплетение и скинуть его с себя. Но какой в этом прок. Увести его все равно не выйдет, а возвращаться одному – зачем? Чтобы и дальше жить воспоминаниями, как жил на протяжении почти двух месяцев?

Дженсен некстати вспомнил зверька, которого держал в руке несколько ночей назад. И прекратил сопротивляться. Если такова цена, он готов к оплате. В черных провалах глазниц наблюдающей за ним Санта Муэрте мелькнули и тут же погасли искры. Плата была принята.

На лице Кугара, когда он принял оружие из ее рук, не дрогнул ни один мускул. Чтобы не заслониться в последний момент, Дженсен впился пальцами в камни мостовой. 

– Эй, Куг, – шепнул он, снизу вверх заглядывая в бесстрастные глаза и полностью игнорируя кинжал, направленный острием ему в грудь. – Я надеюсь, что ты никогда ничего не вспомнишь. Но если вдруг… Просто знай, что это был мой выбор. И я ни о чем не жалею.

Лепесток, запутавшийся в волосах Кугара, так и остался среди прядей. Проблеск оранжевого на темно-каштановом. Дженсен встретился с взглядом темно-карих, лихорадочно блестящих глаз и замер, забыв, как дышать. На нижней губе Кугара, разбитой в драке, застыла капля крови. Алой. Она сорвалась вниз, и в то же мгновение Кугар вскинул руку с кинжалом. Но лишь для того, чтобы метнуть его в сторону. Словно той, которая наблюдала за ними, мог повредить какой-то ножик. 

С такого расстояния Кугар не мог промахнуться.

Послышался мелодичный детский смех, полный искреннего, неприкрытого веселья, от которого волоски на загривке встали дыбом, а кожу продрал мороз. Дженсен попытался поднять голову, чтобы увидеть, какая опасность угрожает им теперь, но Кугар накрыл его собой, крепко обхватив руками плечи, уткнулся лбом в лоб, обдавая губы горячим шепотом: 

– Не смотри.

Впервые в своей жизни Дженсен послушно выполнил просьбу с первого раза. Возможно, потому что иначе пришлось бы оторваться от губ Кугара.

Смех отдалялся, стихая, пока не смолк окончательно. В глаза ударило яркое солнце, заставляя жмуриться и смаргивать набежавшие слезы. Дженсен слепо зашарил руками по спине Кугара, который все еще прижимал его к земле неподвижным весом. Мучительно долгое мгновение спустя тот наконец шевельнулся, но не отстранился, а лишь обнял еще крепче. Облегченный вздох вырвался сам собой, и Дженсен закашлялся от набившегося в нос и рот песка. В то же мгновение теплая тяжесть исчезла с груди, и Кугар помог ему принять вертикальное положение.

Кругом расстилалась желто-оранжевая пустыня, среди которой то тут, то там виднелись покосившиеся стены, некогда бывшие жилищами людей, и колючие кусты с подушками кактусов. Впереди возвышалась полуразрушенная от времени и непогоды часовня с обвалившимся шпилем. Мраморную статую женщины в балахоне наполовину скрывал песок. 

Сидящий рядом Кугар щурился от слишком яркого света. Живой, привычно хмурый и в непривычной красной рубашке. В его взъерошенных волосах, торчащих под невозможными углами, застрял ярко-оранжевый лепесток, а в темных глазах блестело солнце. За всю свою жизнь Дженсен еще не видел ничего прекраснее.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы озвучить эту важную мысль, но снова закашлялся.

– Дыши, – приказал Кугар, кладя ладонь ему на загривок.

– Не слишком ли ты раскомандовался? – возмутился Дженсен, когда снова смог говорить, но даже не подумал отодвинуться. От теплого прикосновения шершавых пальцев по спине бежали мурашки, а губы сами собой растягивались в улыбке.

– Еще скажи, что тебе не нравится.

Кугар дернул плечом в таком знакомом жесте, который Дженсен видел тысячи раз. И долгих два месяца думал, что больше не увидит никогда. Наверное, Кугар все понял по его лицу. Потому что первым качнулся вперед, сжал до хруста в ребрах, да так и замер, щекоча шею дыханием.

Солнце пекло в спину, Дженсен все еще отплевывался от попавшего в рот песка и улыбался, как ненормальный. 

– Ты себе даже не представляешь, сколько у меня вопросов и предположений, – признался он минуту спустя, нехотя отстраняясь. – Опущу все самые невероятные, пока мы не окажемся подальше отсюда и поближе к цивилизации, и спрошу вот что. Как думаешь, все это было по-настоящему? 

Кугар встретился с ним взглядом и нахмурился. Кажется, его тоже не радовала перспектива задержаться здесь. Где бы это здесь ни было. Он легко поднялся на ноги и протянул Дженсену руку, за которую тот с благодарностью ухватился. Ладонь под пальцами была горячей и мозолистой, привычной и знакомой до маленького круглого шрама от ожога на большом пальце.

– Ты сам все видел.

Они стояли бок о бок, разглядывая раскинувшуюся кругом пустыню.

– Поверь мне, Куг, я уже не знаю, что я видел и видел ли вообще. Но вон за тем холмом должна быть трасса.

Кугар насмешливо вскинул бровь:

– То есть ты не знаешь, где мы, и не уверен, как сюда попал, но знаешь, где дорога?

– Ну, что я могу сказать. Если ты реален, и я реален, и все что было, случилось не только в моей психически нестабильной голове, то я как-то здесь оказался. И я помню, что там, где бы это «там» ни было, за холмом находилась дорога. Значит, она есть и здесь. Но если у тебя найдется идея получше, как выбраться отсюда, я весь внимание.

– Веди.

– То-то же! – Просто потому, что наконец мог сделать это, Дженсен пихнул Кугара в бок и закинул руку ему на плечо. Пальцы коснулись тонкой металлической цепочки. – Погоди-ка.

Не дожидаясь вопроса, Кугар вытащил армейские жетоны из-за пазухи. Кольцо в форме черепа, которое всегда висело вместе с ними, отсутствовало. Он перехватил удивленный взгляд Дженсена и указал на статую. В полной песка чаше блестел на солнце кусочек металла.

– Все долги уплачены, – тихо сказал Кугар, бросив последний взгляд на покосившуюся часовню, и потянул застывшего на мгновение Дженсена за собой. 

После невыносимо долгой ходьбы мимо развалин по щиколотку в песке они выбрались на вершину холма. Отсюда открывался вид на покрытую выбоинами асфальтированную дорогу, уходящую к горизонту. Вдалеке, на грани видимости, по ней медленно полз автомобиль. 

– Ты, вроде как, местный. Так что тебе и ловить попутку, – озвучил свои мысли Дженсен. – Не могу же я всегда быть мозгами и мускулами операции.

Кугар, конечно же, пихнул его острым локтем в бок, но согласно кивнул.

Над ними, насколько хватало глаз, расстилалось безоблачное ярко-синее небо. Начинался новый день.


End file.
